Bel Amour
by cassandrcarol
Summary: [Sequel to Say Goodbye]Dana is back from Paris but since her return she has put her heart under lock and key. Is Logan the only one who can unlock it? Why is her heart locked in the first place?[LoganDana][Rated T for curse words and implied adult themes]


**Bel Amour**

**Author's Note**: Sup dudes and dudettes? This is the long awaited sequel (well for some people) for Say Goodbye! Yes it's amazing, but I am finally putting it up! I have the first two chapters worked out, notice I didn't say typed I said worked, so the second chapter should be up in a week. I know I'm sorry! I'll try to update sooner if possible! I think the first part might be a bit OOC for Logan, Zoey, and Nicole, but it will all come together in the end…

Also, I would love to have a beta, anyone interested? You get to read the chapter before everyone else!

**Summary: **Dana is back from Paris but since her return she has put her heart under lock and key. Is Logan the only one who can unlock it? Why is her heart locked in the first place? Logan/Dana

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Zoey 101 or Chase's reaction to when Michael told him he sent Zoey the text message, though I wish I did. I was laughing my head off at that. Good acting Sean!

**Chapter 1: Don't Tell Logan.**

The four friends, Zoey, Chase, Nicole, and Michael were all planted to the ground, watching what was developing in front of them. Chase, Michael, and Nicole's jaws had dropped when Logan hugged Dana and had touched the floor when his body had crumbled to the cement in sheer sadness. Zoey had stopped smiling when he had hit the cement and her view of Logan had altered seeing him so weak and vulnerable.

By now, Logan had collected himself from the ground at which point, the quartet scrambled around the girls lounge trying to look natural and that they didn't know anything. He walked in and immediately walked back out into the pouring rain, his silent tears now disguised and rain drops.

"I can't believe it." Nicole said, breaking the silence, "that Logan actually has feelings." Zoey slapped her upper arm and replied.

"Now is not the time to crack jokes about Logan. He looks really hurt."

"Why do you care? All he's done is annoy you."

"Look at him!" Zoey replied angrily, now standing and flailing her hands everywhere. "Did you three not notice the look on his face? Did you not notice his tears! How low can you guys get!" Then she whispered, "Do you even know what words he mouthed to the retreating car?" Everyone including Chase looked at her with wide eyes, never expecting her to flip out at one statement that on any day but that day would applaud.

"What did he say?" Chase pressed.

"Forget it." She replied, overwhelmed about everything that had happened within the last ten minutes.

**One Year Later; Second Semester of Freshman Year at PCA**

He tried to get over her, he really did. But every scheme he did to find a new girl, deep down he know that none of them could really replace Dana. There was not one moment in time when he didn't think about her. He would log onto his laptop everyday and write her a long email about the gang, school, and his life. Everyday he wouldn't have the courage to send it. He sent them to himself or saved them and printed them out; he stored them in his safe under his bed along with an emergency stash of gel. Everyday he wondered what she was doing, who she was with, and if she forgot about him. Everyday from the day he last saw her.

Logan had gotten to PCA early, desperately trying to miss out on all the commotion of moving in. He stuff was all set up the same was as last year and everyone in the gang had done the same thing. Except Dana didn't come back, instead Lola did.

He sometimes thought that everyone thought Lola was the new Dana. He was the only one who knew what was missing that made her stay Lola in his eyes; he didn't love Lola.

It was around twelve in the afternoon and Logan had yet again typed another email and printed it out. He turned the lock and in a matter of seconds it became unlocked. Logan took out a stationary box, took off the lid, and gently placed the email on top of the previous days email. Hearing the doorknob turn, he hastily shoved the box back into the safe, locked it, pushed it under his bed with his foot, and grabbed his iPod video; attempting to look normal. The door opened as he sat on his bed, revealing Michael and Chase.

"Dude, the girls are going down to Sushi rocks, do you wanna come?" Michael asked his roommate. Logan pulled the earphones out and responded.

"Nah you two go, I'm not very hungry." He placed the earphones back into his ears.

"Oh-kay then; later." Chase said as they walked out of their dorm, both of them heaving an inpatient sigh.

When they left, Logan scrolled through his videos and pressed play.

_This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
_

_Just one chance  
Just one breath_

_Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_

That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know

I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go

The video had ended. Logan could feel the hot tears roll down his cheeks. He hastily wiped them away with the edge of his sheets and pulled the earphones out. He listened to this song and watched this video everyday, and everyday it reminded him more and more of his relationship with Dana. Everyday he cried about it. And everyday the ending came back to bite him in the ass;

_Dana is never coming back._

Zoey, Nicole, Lola, Chase, and Michael were all gathered around a round table at the sushi rocks. They had been talking since they boys got there about their summers and the new school year yet to hit the subject of Logan, except now.

"So is the pre-Dana Logan back?" Nicole questioned. The gang had come up with two names for him ever since that fateful day; the pre-Dana Logan and the post-Dana Logan.

"Sadly no." Chase replied with an upset tone.

"Every time you talk about this Dana chick and you talk about the 'old' Logan, it makes me want to know more and more about them!" Lola said in a bitter tone.

"Sorry Lola, but it's not our place to," Zoey was interrupted by her teckmate vibrating on her holder. She picked it up and smiled.

"Hi Dana! How's Paris?" She said into the receiver. Lola sighed and walked off in pure annoyance.

"What do you mean.." She said trailing off, only for her smile to get bigger.

"Oh my god you are! Oh I'm so excited! Sure I will! Okay bye!" She ended, hanging up her phone.

"Zoey…" Michael trailed off, pressing her to tell everyone.

"Dana's coming back!" She squealed. Everyone but Lola jumped up from their seats and celebrated. Zoey and Chase had hugged and kissed as did Nicole and Michael. When they had all settled down, a light bulb flashed above Nicole's head.

"Oh my god we HAVE to tell Logan! We so have to tell Logan! Don't you think we should tell Logan; cause I totally do!" She screeched. Zoey smiled, but then it soon transformed into a smirk.

"I like that face! That face means you're planning and I love you're--!" She yet again screeched. Chase clamped a hand over her mouth, silencing her.

"Spill Zo." He replied.

"Whatever you do, do not tell Logan. We should let him find out on his own." She said, wagging her eyebrows. Everyone gave her a confused look but then it turned into a devious one.

"What's the plan?" Michael asked. The blonde ushered them to lean closer and started telling them her plan.

**Author's Note Deux**: What do y'all think the plan is? I bet you guys wont even guess :P. By the way, the song 'Far Away' is by Nickelback. The song is amazing and I can relate so much to it, as I think Dana and Logan can. The video makes me cry every time I watch it. The song and video truly is amazing and it will be available at the bottom of my profile.

I'm thinking about changing the title to Far Away. Which one do you like better; Far Away or Bel Amour? Please tell me in you're review and PLEASE check out the video and I mean it!

Lot's of Love,

Cassie


End file.
